Not Quite a God, Not Quite an Angel
by The Author Challenger Muse
Summary: Sequel to "Stronger Than Billions of Corrupted Souls." Godstiel decides what to do with Heaven, weird things are happening to Dean, Sam needs someone to talk to and Amy & Barky offer Dean sex advice?


**Not Quite a God, Not Quite an Angel**

Disclaimer:

I do not own anything from Supernatural.

Pairings:

Castiel/Dean

Ambriel/Barkiel

Summary:

Sequel to "Stronger Than Billions of Corrupted Souls." Godstiel decides what to do with Heaven, weird things are happening to Dean, Sam needs someone to talk to and Amy & Barky offer Dean sex advice?

* * *

He's not the new god but Ambriel and Barkiel still call him Godstiel in front of their brothers and sisters. Since the explanation of Father's plan concerning his path the other angels look up to him. Even the ones who supported Raphael have stayed quiet. Partially because he's now the most powerful angel in Heaven and partially because this is their Father's decision, that he be put in a position even higher than Michael. Most of his siblings call him Godstiel out of respect and to reinforce the idea that God chose him. There are few who can get away with calling him Castiel and no one aside from his closest friends and his boyfriend call him Cas. He feels lucky to not only still have them but that Dean loves him. And yet, he can't help but feel so uncertain on what he should do in Heaven. He knows all he has to do is ask and Dean, Ambriel, Barkiel, Sam and Bobby will be there for him. It helps. Actually, it's more of a huge relief to know that he won't have to lie to any of them again. He thinks back to when Rachel asked him what God wanted when he helped avert the apocalypse and thinks he might start there, what he wanted his brothers and sisters to learn before he was forced to take a stand against Raphael. Despite his journey he still has no idea how to explain it to them. How did Balthazar and Gabriel find it? How did Barkiel and Ambriel? He grimaces at the thought of Balthazar. Exactly how was he different from Lucifer in that respect? He hears the sound of wings and doesn't have to look back to know it's his sisters.

The pair of them cuddled against his back, Amy resting her chin on his left shoulder while wrapping her left arm around Castiel's right and Barkiel mirrors her on Cas's left except tilting her head to rest her cheek against his shoulder so she can take in her brother's face.

"You're nothing like Lucifer," Ambriel reassured him.

Barky took in his hard expression and added, "You were only trying to protect everyone. Balthazar didn't understand. He lost faith in you and honestly I think he lost faith in himself. It was only a matter of time before he self-destructed."

His body relaxed slightly, resigned. Yes, he knew. Dean, Sam and Bobby only saw the mask Balthazar wore but he'd seen past that. It was why he'd freed him after Balthazar had released the child's soul. His brother had looked so tired and worn as if he had lost every reason for existing. It was also why he had wanted to avoid involving him in his deal with Crowley. Gabriel had been the same way although he'd been able to hide it better behind his Loki act. He had a suspicion that part of the reason Gabriel had faced off against Lucifer was because he wanted to die.

"We're actually very social creatures Cas," Amy told him. "You can't live with a big family like ours only to suddenly give it up and not expect our kind to become depressed."

"You two appear fine."

Barkiel snorted. "We had each other but even then it was hard. Being alone is never easy and like the humans say, two is not much better than one. But you know what really helped?"

He turned his head slightly to look at her.

"We lived like the humans around us. We went to school, made friends, got jobs and after a certain amount of time we'd fake our deaths and move into another community to start over again. They aren't angels and we're not human, but we were all made by our Father," she smiled. "And in the end we found out that was all we needed to know to consider them family."

Castiel stared at her, amazed at her insight and returned the smile. "Thank you." His thoughts returned to his trouble explaining free will and he frowned.

The dark-haired angel chuckled. "Introducing free will into Heaven? Well Cas, let it never be said you do things halfway." Between the three of them she was sure they could come up with some way of explaining it to their single-minded siblings.

* * *

With Castiel basically in charge of Heaven and Barky and Ambriel both helping him Dean had a sudden flood of time alone that he hadn't had since they'd successfully averted the apocalypse. But that wasn't what bothered him the most right now. Besides, it wasn't like he was completely alone. Cas had fixed Sam so he wouldn't go crazy and the three angels did drop in every now and then. His boyfriend had reassured him that as soon as he fixed the mess left by the disappearance and death of Michael and Raphael he'd spend more time with him, Amy adding that they had to make sure Heaven wouldn't fall apart without constant guidance and orders being given. It'd been two weeks since Dean had last seen his angel and even though he missed him there was something more troubling on his mind. He didn't know how or why it was happening, but he knew he was changing. It'd been mere chance he'd discovered the obvious display of super strength he now had. Well, super for him. It hadn't worried him at first because it wasn't like it was impossible for him to misjudge his strength but when he'd noticed his strength growing… That worried him. And as if that wasn't enough he'd started healing faster. Sammy hadn't noticed it because he kept the bandages longer than he needed but it was only a matter of time before his brother noticed a bruise suddenly disappearing over night. His healing hadn't reached that point yet but he had a feeling it would. And the weird thing was that while his healing time was becoming faster, his hair growth was slowing so he didn't need to shave as often. He was glad that by the time the third thing started he'd already been watching himself because he wouldn't be able to explain why he was suddenly becoming quicker. Not as fast as Flash but like the other things, he knew it was only a matter of time. This one was the only one he experimented with for fun. Because when he was running abnormally fast he felt so light on his feet that he could almost believe he might be able to fly one day. What scared him was when he started seeing things he knew he shouldn't be able to see, like reapers. He was so tense the day he started seeing them that he refused to even leave the motel room for very long. It was only after he calmed down did he realize that the reapers were only doing what they always did and the only real change was that he could see them now. Things became a little awkward when he started seeing the true forms of demons. His first instinct was to hunt them down but knew he better come up with a plan first because he didn't want Sammy freaking out when he told him he could see demons again considering the last time that happened had been when the hellhounds dragged him to hell. Unfortunately, before he could come up with an excuse, the demon would subtly but quickly flee until he could no longer sense it. That's right sense. He could now tell if someone was a demon, human or some sort of creature. Seriously, what the _hell_?

* * *

It had taken a lot of brainstorming and paper but eventually Ambriel and Barkiel finally came up with some sort of plan to help their brother Castiel. By no means was it foolproof. Honestly the thing probably had more holes in it than…well, it was just a lot of holes. Still, while their plan had a lot of holes, it was the best plan they'd ever come up with for something so big.

Cas read through their plan, relieved they were so willing to help. He had some ideas but he really hadn't known how to go about explaining and motivating the other angels to want to change things. But this, this was perfect. He smiled at them, causing the two to high-five one another.

The plan, to put it in the most simplest of terms, was to use the weakness of most angels in order to change them. To do this they would say that they would not so much be changing things in heaven so much as restoring it to the way their Father obviously wanted things to be; and, since most angels had a soldier mentality for following their Father that would be motivation enough for a good number of them. The ideas they wanted to promote with this: to help and learn from humans. They dismissed the idea that angels should bow before humans and instead said that God had made humans for angels, to help them to better themselves by helping others. To support this they reminded the angels of how Jesus had been on Earth solely to help humans and how well brought up Jesus had been after being raised by them. They reminded angels that like humans; angels could also end up being good or bad.

Castiel decided that he wasn't going to force his brothers and sisters to do what he wanted, to force his ideas on them, but was simply going to keep putting up a good argument on behalf of humans and their Father.

* * *

Working with Castiel meant that Raziel would no longer be constantly giving them tidbits on events that were to come so when Amy and Barkiel appeared in Dean's and Sam's motel they had been caught unprepared for what they found.

Dean had glanced up at the sound of wings, somewhat surprised he could see their wings folded casually behind them although their true forms inside their vessels took on a human-shaped light though the lights were different colors: Ambriel's being silver while Barkiel's was a bright gold. Still, why were they staring at him like that? "What?"

Sammy stepped into the room and saw them. "Hey, so what's," he stopped, seeing their expressions and following their gaze toward his brother. He frowned as he glanced back at them. "What's going on?"

Without a word Amy stepped toward Dean slowly and it was only as she got closer that Dean realized she was staring behind him.

He frowned, looking over his shoulder only to blink in surprise as he stood up as if he could step away from what he was seeing.

The black-haired angel reached out but stopped before she touched it to look at Dean. [May I?]

The older Winchester gulped but asked, "It won't hurt, will it?" For some reason he thought it would.

She smiled and shook her head. [While I don't know how sensitive they are at this point I doubt touching them will hurt.]

"Okay then," not even realizing his friend hadn't been speaking out loud.

Her fingers gently touched the tip of one of the barely visible feathers.

He sighed. It didn't feel so bad. Actually it felt rather nice as she gently stroked some of the transparent feathers.

[Turn around.] Barky told him as she joined her mate.

Together they observed that Dean's wings became more opaque the closer they got to the connection to his …his vessel? That was something. It appeared Dean was developing and nurturing grace that instead of consuming his soul was living in harmony with it, healing it even. Huh. Interesting.

The blonde angel nodded and without warning, pushed Dean, causing him to fly across the room and into the wall, making a good sized hole in it.

Sam panicked for a moment, "Cas!"

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!" Dean loudly complained as he pulled the majority of his body back into the room, looking a bit ruffled and sporting a small bruise on his face from where he hit the wall but otherwise looking completely fine.

Castiel appeared, taking in Sam's dropped jaw and his boyfriend's annoyed stance near a large hole in the wall of the room. But wait! "Dean?" He called, walking toward him.

The hunter glared at Cas but there was no heat in his gaze. "Tell your lackeys not to throw me through any more walls," he growled.

Ambriel and Barkiel looked at each other, smiling brightly and held hands as they spun around singing their joy at being labeled as Castiel's lackeys. "We're lackeys! We're lackeys! We're Cas-ti-el's lackeys!"

The angel in the trench coat didn't hear any of them though. He was too busy staring at his mate's wings in awe. Dean was truly his mate. There was no mistaking his claim glowing brightly within his own soul now.

The green-eyed hunter blushed and had to bite his lip to restrain a moan when Cas had touched one of his wings. More than that though, he'd never expected to be so turned on at the sight of Castiel's wings and thought it was ironic how expressive they were as if they couldn't contain themselves.

"Awww," the blonde angel smirked. "You two are so adorable!" She cooed as her brother nuzzled his face into Dean's neck.

"Dean," he whispered huskily, one hand still in Dean's feathers while his other arm and one of his wings wrapped around his mate to pull him closer.

Dean whimpered.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Cas reluctantly pulled away with a sigh.

Amy's eyebrow twitched. One of these days…she might just kill Sam. Feeling Barkiel's hand in one of her wings made her relax and her glare disappeared. "It seems due to the fact that Dean and Cas already had a profound bond that Dean opening up the bond on his end to purify the souls has not only strengthened their bond but changed it so that Dean has the ability to," she paused, trying to find the right words, "not only contain grace but to use it as an angel uses it."

"Are you saying that Dean's an angel now?" Sammy questioned in disbelief.

Glancing at Dean's still transparent wings, Barky answered, "Well his transformation isn't exactly done. His wings are still forming but Dean still won't exactly be an angel. He'll probably have all the abilities of one but he's also still human sooo…" She shrugged. "Like maybe two-thirds angel and one-third human? Can't really say he's one or the other. I don't think anyone else has ever had both grace and a soul." Suddenly, she frowned, glancing at her mate. "Amy?"

She sighed, "I have to go back up. Seems they've all gotten the memo so I better go glare at them to make sure they're only arguing instead of fighting."

"Well, watch out for the cherubs then," the blonde smiled, placing a kiss on the blue-eyed woman's cheek and chuckling as a glare was shot her way before Ambriel flapped her wings and disappeared.

Dean blinked in amazement, now able to see Amy literally take flight though it took less than a second to be off the ground before he saw her blur upward before disappearing completely. Apparently angels were that fast.

* * *

After Barkiel had put the wall back together (something she proudly stated she could do now that she had access to heaven along with being higher up on the angelic ladder) and left, Sam had left the motel room to give Cas and Dean some time alone together. Currently he was sitting alone at one of the tables in a diner, thinking about his brother's new angel status. Even if he wasn't really an angel, the way they'd described it Dean might as well had been turned into one. Someone slid into the seat across from him and he looked up.

"Bet I'm the last person you expected to see right now," the black-haired angel stated in a teasing tone even though by her expression she might as well been saying this was the last place she wanted to be.

"I thought you were busy keeping the peace."

She snorted, amusement curving her lips. "Barky told me you needed someone to talk to."

At that, his expression changed to a mixture of sadness and amusement, "Did she threaten to cut you off if you didn't volunteer?"

Her eyebrows raised and she gave him a look of mock horror. "Cut me off? As if she'd ever do something so horrible as that." Smiling, she admitted, "Honestly, I'm flattered you think I have such a strong will Sam. All it took was a pout."

The hunter smiled, shaking his head as he stared at his uneaten salad.

"I'll tell you a secret though," the blue-eyed angel started, lowering her voice as she leaned slightly over the table.

He glanced up, curious.

"I'll deny it if you ever say anything, but sometimes I disagree just so that I can enjoy her methods of persuasion." Amy whispered, smiling.

Sam blinked before chuckling.

Ambriel laughed with him, pulling back. When she stopped, she said, "So… Issues with Dean's new status?"

His smile faded, expression turning neutral. "It's… It's not that I'm not happy for him." Glancing up, he explained, "I mean I'm not sure if they ever discussed it but Cas not aging while Dean does was going to eventually be kind of weird. Not to mention what would happen after Dean dies." Sammy paused. "So this way they don't have to worry about that anymore."

"And you won't have to worry as much either," she pointed out.

He frowned.

"You won't have to worry so much about Dean's well-being and my brother will always ensure that your brother stays happy and vice versa."

The younger Winchester nodded. That was a good point. The stress of worrying over Dean's health and such wouldn't be so bad. "But, wait, I thought he wasn't completely an angel. So what human part does he keep?"

"Well, his body for one. His body is now his vessel except like with Cas, he's also not sharing it with anyone. Another thing is that he keeps his soul." She paused to think about it. "While there's a vast difference in the strengths and weakness between humans and angels when it comes right down to the important things, we're not all that different. Most angels may not believe they have what they deem as human emotions but the truth of it is that we all feel. Some of us just find it harder to identify those feelings or are simply good at suppressing them. That's something we'll hopefully change by making them go through therapy."

Sam grinned, "Therapy for angels? How will you get them to do that?"

The bridge of her nose wrinkled as she frowned. "We'll tell them it's a form of torture."

He started laughing.

"Hey!" Amy pouted. "If they can handle brainwashing they can handle therapy." When he didn't stop laughing, she cracked a grin. She had to admit it did bring a funny mental picture.

The hunter sighed, his laughter finally stopping as he thought about Dean again.

"So tell me what the real deal is. I know it can't be how much less of a human Dean is." She said seriously.

For a moment he didn't say anything. "What happens when I die?"

She blinked, not expecting this. Of course she should've known it would be something stupid. "Let's see, you've died how many times again? And you're seriously wondering about _that_?"

"No, I mean _where_ am I going?"

Ambriel stared at him, once again giving him that you're-such-an-idiot-there's-nothing-I-can-say looks. Then she hit him with a rolled up newspaper. ….about ten times in a row before she sighed. "It's because of moments like these in which I truly fear for the human race and their IQ points."

Thankful that she never used her super strength to hit him, he rubbed his head but didn't say anything. If she hit him again she might actually do some damage.

"Heaven, you idiot. Unless you do something stupid like make a deal with a demon or become evil before you die."

"I meant what happens between me and Dean."

She hit him with the newspaper again. "Then he visits. Honestly, you two really need to work on your co-dependency issues."

When he looked up at her he was surprised to see her smiling at him. Maybe she was finally warming up to him.

* * *

"Sooo, how did it go," Barkiel asked as soon as Amy appeared.

The angel shook her wings, showing the ruffled feathers. "Fine," she grumbled grumpily.

"Aww, did his idiotic problems stress you out?" The blonde questioned using a baby voice.

Blue eyes glared.

Barky walked toward her, hands preening her mate's feathers. "I know something that'll make it all better."

Against her will her wings perked up a bit. "Oh yeah? What?" Then she felt lips against her neck, teeth nipping at the skin. She held her breath. Yup, she was definitely already starting to feel better.

It was all part of one of their many games really. Because Barkiel was very much aware that Ambriel didn't dislike Sam as much as she used to. But Amy liked playing with people. Her most favorite people to play with, those she once extremely disliked. Plus, it kept Sammy on his toes about his own behavior so it was a double win.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't feel weird about this?" Dean whispered to Cas, who was standing next to him outside the window of the hotel room. The room Ambriel and Barky had rented to be exact.

He frowned at his mate. "Weird about what?"

"Well, watching your sisters have sex." The green-eyed hunter inwardly groaned. God that sounded wrong.

Castiel tilted his head. "Angels have been watching humans since they were first created. Do you think angels have never seen sex?"

Huh, he'd never thought of that.

"Or is it that you believe we are violating their privacy? If that is your concern I assure you we have their permission to watch."

At that, his jaw dropped. "P-P-P-Permission?!"

Cas put his hand over Dean's mouth. "Shhh! But only if we're discreet."

He pulled Castiel's hand away. "You mean you asked them," he hissed silently in disbelief though honestly he was kind of proud Cas had the balls to do such a thing.

"They offered," the angel said simply as if it wasn't a big deal.

They offered!? "Why?"

To this he almost shrugged, "They said that since you're both their brother-in-law and practically an angel that they were willing to let us watch this once so you could have some idea of what to do with your wings."

Dean couldn't believe it. Really, he could not believe it. Amy and Barkiel were offering _him_, HIM, sex advice? Of course then he realized something. This is probably never gonna happen again. Then again, he supposed it didn't matter. Even if Cas didn't feel weird about this, he did because to him they pretty much _were_ his sisters. Teasing was fun but any actual action, even watching, just felt kind of creepy. "Cas?"

Blue eyes met green.

"Why don't we go find our own hotel room? I think I'd prefer to find out through experience what these wings of mine can do."

They smiled at each other and disappeared, the sound of wings the only indication they were ever there.

* * *

"They're gone," the grey-eyed angel said, wrapping an arm around her mate.

"Hmm." Ambriel cuddled into her, perfectly content. "And to think we didn't even have time to take our clothes off."

She chuckled. "Amy, you know very well neither of us planned on really having sex in front of them."

"They don't know that."

Wrapping her wings around the both of them, Barky whispered softly, "I love you."

The dark-haired angel smiled. "I love you too." Opening one eye, she questioned. "If they're still going at it when we wake up can we go watch?"

"Incorrigible. Utterly incorrigible."

* * *

**So, that's the end of this universe. Dean and Cas live happily ever after, Ambriel and Barkiel live happily ever after and even though I didn't write it we all know Sam will find a girl and live his happily ever after. So, that's that.**

**Yay! More new Season 8 SPN episodes! XD The timing really couldn't be any more perfect since I'm just about done watching Season 7. **

**Who else loved Cas laughing at Looney tunes?**

* * *

**Coming Soon:**

**The Dimensions of Dreams**

Summary:

In which Team Free Will befriends someone from an AU, Dean's boxers end up having 'Property of Castiel' written on them, Cas helps promote Chuck's books and someone dies?


End file.
